Problem: What is the greatest common factor of $6$ and $2$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(6, 2) = {?}$
Solution: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $6$ and $2$ The factors of $6$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ , and $6$ The factors of $2$ are $1$ and $2$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $6$ and $2$ is $2$. $\operatorname{gcf}(6, 2) = 2$